Sonic Underground meets Tails, Amy and Cream
by HeavyBane
Summary: Rated M for violent... Sonic Underground MEETS: Tails, Amy and Cream, and SATAM characters. How will this go with Manic and Sonia? will Sonia fall in love? will Manic fall in love too? FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1: Tails

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to Sega, not me, derp derp derp**

**This is unfinished, I release this so I can ask you guys what you think of this so far, is it good? I know you're all excited, so lets see how it goes (my English is worser than my diarea)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**My version of episode 41**

**Ages: **

**Sonic: 16**

**Manic: 16**

**Sonia: 16**

**Amy: 12**

**Tails: 10**

**Cream: 6?**

**(A/N: Sibs is short for Siblings, just made it up)**

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERGROUND VAN**

**Sonic and Manic are resting in their beds, after their final fight with Robotnik, Sonia is driving the van, she still had things on her mind "Has Sonic been hiding something from us? he seems quiet ever since the fight with Robotnik" Sonia stopped when she came across a forest in front of her, she got out the van and looked around.**

"The sun? oh right, I forgot... Mobius has a sun" Sonia laughed, Sonia is alerted by some giggling sounds from in the forest, she gets back in the van to wake Sonic and Manic up

Sonic opens his eyes as he woke up "Huh? Sonia? whats up?" Sonic got up, and sat on his bed

Manic opened his eyes "Dude, I was having the best dream ever" Manic was drooling as he sat up

"Guys, I heard some weird giggling sounds from the forest outside" Sonia looks at Sonic, who looked suspicious "Em, Sonic?"

"Huh, oh don't worry sibs, I'll check it out" Sonic ran outside and took a look around, what he saw made him shocked, and surprised, Manic and Sonia were behind his as his jaws dropped

"Bro, whats up?" Manic interrupts by walking beside him

"Could it be? Sally?" Sonic replied, then snapping out of his thought

"Who's Sally?" Sonia interrupted, Sonic smiled as he remembered

"She's the princess of this forest... in my eyes she was" Sonic snapped out of his daydream again

"Ooh, she's your girlfriend, I see Sonic" Sonia laughed

"Yeah, smoochy smoochy smooch" Manic taunted, Sonic lost his temper and ran off

"WAIT, DON'T leave. Ah forget it, he just wants to mooch off with his girlfriend... lets follow his tracks" Sonia pointed to the trail of fire that Sonic left behind. Sonia and Manic follow the trail

**MEANWHILE WITH SONIC**

"HEY SAL, WHERE ARE YA?" Sonic got stopped by a familiar fox "TAILS" Sonic hugged him

"Who are you stranger?" Tails interrupted and pulled from the hug

"It's me, Sonic, your best bud?" Sonic said worryingly

"Uh, yeah" Tails failed at trying to lie

"I know you're joking bud" Sonic stood there impatiently "I'm waiting!"

"Hey Sonic, it's good to see you again" Tails hugged Sonic

"Good to see you too bud... uh, where's Sally?" Sonic asked

"She's... shopping?" Tails replied not knowing "Come on, we'll go back to knothole" Tails got interrupted by two hedgehogs behind Sonic shouting at him

"SONIC!" Sonia and Manic shouted until they reached Sonic

"Oh, uh hey guys..." Sonic replied feeling nervous, Tails looked at them suspiciously

"Who are they?" Tails interrupted, and was smiling

"These are my siblings, meet Sonia" Sonic introduced them with his hand movements

"Hello little fella" Sonia walked up to Tails and stroked him, making him blush

"And this is Manic" Sonic gestured his hands towards Manic

"Hey little dude, uh" Manic noticed he had two tails "What's up with your tails?" Manic asked, as he approached the fox and examined his body, Tails was wearing red sneakers and white gloves, he had yellow fur unlike before **(A/N: I'll bring that up later, very good answer to it)**

"Oh these, I dunno... but I can do this" Tails spun his tails around in a circular motion, then making him fly, like he was a helicopter, Manic and Sonia were stunned

"Woah dude, that is so cool" Manic's jaw dropped

"Aw, but he looks so cute" Sonia pointed out, making Tails blush. Tails landed on the ground

"Who are you then little dude?" Manic asked

"I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails" Tails replied, then letting out a cute smile

"Yep, and he's my best bud, and my bro" Sonic puts his right arm around Tails, then scratching his head, making Tails laugh

"Aw" Sonia let out, Manic was just smiling

"Come on guys, let's go to knothole" Sonic grabbed Sonia and Manic and took off

"Sonic, what about your fr-" Sonia got interrupted as she looked up at the sky seeing a fox flying above them "Wow, Tails you're so cool" Sonia pointed out

"Hehe, nah, Sonic's the only cool one here" Tails looked down at Sonic, who had turned around

"Way past bro" Sonic replied, then concentrating on where he was going

**They arrived at knothole, but something was different, Sonic noticed this straight away**

"Hey buddy? what happened to knothole?" Sonic demanded as he put Manic and Sonia back on the ground

"Well..." Tails replied saying nothing else

* * *

**Hear about it next chapter, R&R this trash, tell me watcha think so far? **

**(A/N: Tails is 10, because he was in SATAM, Amy was 11 in the shows, but I claim she's 12 in Sonic X "I love Sonic X, but not the humans")**


	2. Chapter 2: Amy and Cream

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**(A/N: I hope you're enjoying the series, I've been thinking a lot about this one, and there is romance, trust me, just let it get going)**

* * *

**Sonic was left standing there in shock, as Knothole, which was completely different.**

"What? when? why? Tails, what happened?" Sonic yelled in confusion

"We just re-designed, and built a bit, and because of that, I now have these" Tails flexed his muscles

"Cool little bro, what are we waiting for" Sonic ran into the village, then Tails, Sonia and Manic followed. Sonic almost ran into someone, he fell on his butt when he stopped, he lost balance, he looked up at this person, and saw a pink hedgehog

"Who are you stranger?" The pink hedgehog demanded

"Uh... who are you?" Sonic replied, as he stood back up

"I'm A-" Amy got interrupted by Tails

"Amy Rose, I met this pretty young hedgehog in Robotropolis, she was all alone, almost got caught by the swatbots, then I saved her" Tails made Amy blush

"Yeah, he's my hero" Amy pointed out, then giving him a kiss on the cheek, Amy turned around and saw the other two hedgehogs "And who might you three be?" Amy looked between Sonic, Manic and Sonia

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic introduced himself, Amy then nodded and turned around to Manic and Sonia

**In Manics mind, he had never seen someone so beautiful "Amy Rose..." Manic thought to himself, as he drooled, Manic was having fantasies of him and Amy being together. Sonia was snapping his fingers in front of him, interrupting his thoughts.**

"Sonia to Manic, come in Manic" Sonia repeated

"Nice names" Amy pointed out, then going up to Manic "What possessed you to make that hairstyle Manic?" Amy pointed out

"She said my name" Manic accidentally let out

"Of course, I know who you are now" Amy replied

"Huh? DAMMIT" Manic ran away, leaving Sonia and Amy laughing

"What's his problem?" Amy replied, and turned around to Sonic and Sonia

"I think he found love" Sonic pointed out

"Yeah, he usually drools in his fantasies" Sonia pointed out

"He's in love with me? I barely know him" Amy frowned. Sonia approached her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, Sonia examined her closely, she was definitely 12 years old, she had pink fur, a red dress, red boots, and gloves with a ring bracelet

"If you get to know him better, I'm sure you'll change your mind" Sonia stared at Amy closely, then removing her hand from on Amy's shoulder

"Fine" Amy admitted, Amy then ran away to find Manic, Sonia laughed

"Cool" Sonic finally spoke

"So what did possess him to have his hair like that?" Tails asked

"Just his style, he's a drummer" Sonia replied

"Oh..." Tails realizes the medallions "What are those medallions?" Tails asked

"They're our weapon... or our instruments if we ever want to play music, Sonic has the guitar, I have a piano, and Manic has a drum set" Sonia replied

"I'd love to hear you guys play music, but you've still got to meet some people" Tails replied, then walking deeper into Knothole, the place was almost 21st Century modern, Sonic whistled

"What sort of design is this?" Sonic asked, then looking at Tails

"It's something Modern, looks simple. Me and Rotor looked into it, and this design style was invented thousands of years ago" Tails replied, Tails got approached by a rabbit who threw herself onto Tails, giving him a hug

"TAILS!" Cream yelled, then kissing him on the lips, Sonic and Sonia looked disgusted at the rabbit and fox making out

"Ew" Sonia was about to puke

"Sorry" Tails got up off of the ground "This is Cream the rabbit, she's my girlfriend" Tails looked at her and held her hand

"Nice one little bro" Sonic replied, then holding his hand in the air "High five" Tails high five'd him

Sonia and Cream rolled back their eyes

"Such a boys thing" Sonia sighed

"Sonic, I have something to show you too" Tails finally spoke, then smiled

"What is it?" Sonic replied, as Tails grabbed his arm, and pulled him along to a hangar

"Me and rotor worked on this, seems to be working fine" Tails pressed a button outside the hangar, which opened the door, revealing a red bi-plane "We named this, the Tornado"

"That's way past cool, how about we take it for a spin?" Sonic asked, Sonia then arrived

"Cool plane, did you make this little guy?" Sonia asked, the patting Tails on the head

"Me and my buddy Rotor made it, we're just about to take it for a spin" Tails replied

"Can I come?" Sonia asked

"Sure" Sonic replied "Ladies first right?"

"Right Sonic" Sonia sighed, Sonia and Tails got into the red bi-plane, then strapping themselves in

"Ready or take off?" Tails asked

"Ready little guy" Sonia replied, Tails was about to take the plane out the hangar, he checked the gear in the plane, to make sure it was working. He took off eventually, the breeze ran through Sonia's hair, Cream and Sonic were watching them.

*****SONIC POV*****

**Sonic whistled and look at Cream.**

"So you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sonic finally spoke

"Yeah, Tails is so sweet" Cream replied

"That's great, I knew he had been so lonely without a girlfriend, before he met you... how did you two meet?" Sonic asked smiling at Cream

"He saved me from Robotropolis, and introduced me to everyone here, I still don't know who some of you are?" Cream replied nervously. Sonic just laughed quietly

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog. I'm here with my siblings, Manic and Sonia" Sonic replied

"And what are those medallions?" Cream pointed out, then looked at the medallion

"These... the three of us have one each, I have a guitar, which can be used as a weapon. My sister has a piano. And my brother has a drum set" Sonic replied, Cream yawned

"It's getting dark... I'm supposed to be in bed now" Cream looked worried

*****TAILS POV*****

**They had just taken off, Tails wanted to start a conversation.**

"So... uh... what do you think of Sonic?" Tails asked Sonia

"I think he's cool, if he wasn't my brother, I don't think I would be here now" Sonia replied making a good point

"How come?" Tails smiled and turned around

"He's saved me, and Manic, many times from Robotnik, I'm glad he's gone" Sonia replied "I noticed you and your girlfriend, do you two know each other? or how did you meet?" Sonia asked

"Love's a beautiful thing..." Tails sighed "I met her in Robotropolis, which is wear I met most of the Mobians. She was in trouble, she looked so cute, but helpless, alone against the swatbots. I ran in there and picked her up, and flew away, then saving her" Tails replied and smiled at Sonia "Have you ever fell in love?"

"Once... but the guy was too snobby" Sonia laughed

"What guy?" Tails asked

"Bartleby..." Sonia frowned

"Him? I don't like him" Tails replied

"Me either" Sonia smiled, Tails was about to land the plane, he had to concentrate. Then landing safely and parking it in the hangar, he and Sonia got out and walked towards Sonic and Cream.

"Are you tired Cream?" Tails asked, Cream smiled

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Cream shivered

"You're cold, come here" Tails threw his arms around Cream, then hugging her tightly with his tails "We should be sleeping now, but first, you guys can sleep in that house over there" Tails pointed to a house with furniture, but wasn't in use

"Thanks little bud" Sonic walked off with Sonia and went into the house, then walking upstairs to the bedroom

"Tails is so sweet Sonic, how did you two meet?" Sonia asked, as she got undressed behind the door, Sonic was laying on his bed already

"I met the little guy... abandoned on a pathway, I taught him a few things, and he taught me a few things, but we became best bro's since then" Sonic replied, Sonia got into her bed

"That's sweet, goodnight Sonic" Sonia yelled

"Goodnight sis" Sonic replied

*****BACK WITH TAILS*****

**Tails and Cream were laying in bed together, with Cream wrapped in Tails' arms.**

"Sonia and Sonic seem nice" Cream spoke to Tails, as they stared at each other resting their heads on a pillow

"Yeah, I knew Sonic since I was 4 years old... you haven't met Manic yet?" Tails replied

"Nope, Sonic told me about him, cant wait to meet him" Cream replied. Tails remembered that Amy ran off to find Manic, he then heard a noise outside, it was Manic and Amy laughing, he peeked outside and saw them holding hands.

"Oh my gosh" Tails covered his mouth

* * *

**Well then, watcha think? R&R to see Manic's POV next time**


	3. Chapter 3: Manics new found love?

**DISCLAIMER: All Sonic's characters and locations belong to m- I mean SEGA**

**Keep R&R this**

* * *

**AMY'S POV  
**

**Amy was running all over the place to find Manic, she stopped to see if she could hear him, talking to himself. She kept moving slowly til she heard him. Eventually she was about to give up, she decided to yell to find him.**

"MANIC, COME ON" Amy shouted

"Why?" Manic shouted back

"Where are you?" Amy looked around, Manic swung from a tree and landed in front of her

"I'm here now" Manic sighed "Sorry about running away" Manic stared into Amy's eyes "It's just... you're so beautiful" Amy blushed

"You just look cool" Amy grabs his hand "Maybe when I'm in trouble, you can be my hero" Amy winked at him, making him laugh

"Sure" Manic grabbed her other hand "Anything for someone beautiful like you" Manic kissed her on the forehead, making her blush, Amy giggled

"We should get back to Knothole, I think everybody's worried about us" Amy pointed out, Amy let go of his right hand, then held his left one, to walk back to Knothole

"Um, you do know you don't have to always hold my hand" Manic said as they walked

"I want to" Amy replied

"Well... sure, Amy, there's something I got to ask you" Manic stopped, Amy looked at him

"What is it Manic?" Amy replied with worry, Manic closed my eyes

"I want you... if we go out more often, I feel I can get to know you" Manic started walking again

"I want to get to know you too" Amy replied "I'll let you sleep in my house for today" Amy smiled at him, as Manic smiled back

**30 Minutes later**

**Manic and Amy were back in Knothole, Manic was nervous about being around Amy, as he knew barely anything about her.**

"Here's my house" Amy stopped, then looked at Manic admiring her house

"Nice house" Manic replied

"Thanks" Amy opened the door "Come on in" As Manic walked in, she closed the door behind him, Manic stood still in the middle of her house, admiring the place

"You sure do love pink don't you?" Manic asked

"Yep" Amy replied "Come on, I'll show you to your room" Amy grabbed Manics hand and dragged him upstairs to her guest room "Here's your guest room, make yourself at home"

"Thanks" Manic kissed her on the cheek

"Manic?" Amy replied

"Yes?" Manic smiled. Amy gave him a kiss on the cheeks, and walked away to her room. Manic walked into his and closed the door "Dude, I'm gonna feel that for weeks" Manic threw himself onto the bed, then tried to fall asleep "Does she have feelings for me?" Manic told himself

**Meanwhile in Amy's room**

**Amy just got into her pajama's and got into bed. She was busy thinking about Manic "He loves me, but he doesn't know who I am from the inside" Amy sighed.**

**Back with Cream and Tails.**

**Tails couldn't believe what he had saw, he was find with it, he had just never saw anything like it.**

"What is it Tails?" Cream interrupted, as she laid in the bed, Tails sighed

"It's nothing serious" Tails got in the bed with her, then held her tight in a hug "Amy might have found love"

"Love is a beautiful thing Tails, young hearts run free" Cream said

"You're pretty intelligent for a 6 year old, that's cute" Tails kissed her deeply on the lips

"Good night again Tails" Cream closed her eyes

"Good night Cream" Tails replied, and closed his eyes, with Cream in his arms

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Tails woke up to a sunny day, with Cream in his arms still. He checked the time seeing it was 7:00 AM. Tails got up and left Cream to lay in. Tails then got his gloves and sneakers on to then make breakfast. After he had breakfast, he went to check on Amy, he walked towards the house seeing nothing but pink, he knocked on the door. It was answered by Amy.**

"Good morning Amy, have a nice sleep?" Tails asked

"I did, and good morning to you Tails, come in" Amy gestured for Tails to walk in, as he did, she closed the door

"I saw you and Manic holding hands yesterday" Tails spoke, then smiling "Are you considering going out with him?" Tails asked

"Hmm, it's tempting, but I don't know who he is, neither does he know I am" Amy replied

"Just go with your heart" Tails replied, giving her his best advice "I don't know what you women like, but I'm sure Manic will know" Tails replied

"Yeah... I guess" Amy replied "How are you and Cream doing Tails?" Amy asked

"We're better than ever, she's so cute, but almost as smart as me..." Tails replied with worry

"You should be happy for her, you're only 10, you may look different than when you used to" Amy pointed out

"It isn't about looks, I have yellow fur because of not bathing properly" Tails sighed "But I guess I should be happy for her, I just thought that it's always men impressing women"

"It doesn't have to be Tails, it can be any way round, whatever way makes Cream happy" Amy replied

"I guess, thanks Amy" Tails walked out the house, with Amy not saying a word

**"That fox sure is sly" Amy said to herself.**

* * *

**Well, watcha think? I love the TailsXCream relationships, Tails being my favorite character, Amy 2nd, and Cream 3rd**


	4. Chapter 4: Sally

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF SONICS CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS BELONG TO SEGA, NOT ME**

**I don't know much about the SATAM characters, so bare with me if I screw up.**

* * *

**Tails had got back to his house, after talking with Amy. Tails saw that Cream wasn't up, and decided too maker her breakfast. As Knothole was low budget, he had made her some toast. Tails arrived in their room, and walked in to give Cream her breakfast, Tails didn't realize she was asleep. Tails nudged her a few times to wake her up.**

"Huh?" Cream spoke, as she opened her eyes "Good morning Tails"

"Good morning Cream" Tails kissed her on the lips "I made you breakfast"

"Thanks Tails" Cream picked up the toast and ate it straight away, then letting out a cute smile "I love you Tails"

"I love you too" Tails sighed heavily

"Tails? what's wrong?" Cream asked with worry, as she got up to put her dress on

"It's nothing... Amy might be going out with Manic one day" Tails replied, then turning away from Cream, who was getting changed

"Good for her" Cream replied, then sitting behind Tails and hugging him

"I guess... Sonic never told me he had siblings before, but I'm just worried that her heart will be broken" Tails frowned

*****SONIC POV*****

**Sonic had woke up, due to the shower running. Which meant Sonia was in there, Sonic ran downstairs and made breakfast for himself and Sonia, he needed to talk with her, so he sat down at the table. 5 minutes later, Sonia came downstairs, full dressed of course. Sonic watched as she approached.**

"Good morning Sonic" Sonia sat down at the table with him, then eating the breakfast

"Mornin to you sis" Sonic replied, then sighing

"What's wrong?" Sonia asked then resumed eating

"It's... nothin, just worried about Manic" Sonic replied

"He'll be fine" Sonia assured him "If he falls in love with Amy, but doesn't know what she's like... then that's when he wont be fine" Sonia frowned as she ate the last of her breakfast "Thanks for the breakfast"

"No probs..." Sonic sighed again

"If Manic doesn't go out with Amy, they can at least be friends, and get to know each other" Sonia replied

"True" Sonic replied "I'ma go for a run, or you can come and see Sally with me?" Sonic asked

"See your girlfriend? sure" Sonia replied, then getting up and dragging Sonic outside

"Well uh... yeah, I wish" Sonic replied, as he walked towards Sally's house. When he arrived, he knocked on the door, it was answered by Sally

"Hell-... SONIC, HEY" Sally yelled, then pulling Sonic into a hug

"Hey Sal, how are you?" Sonic asked, then pulling from the hug, Sally grew suspicious when she saw Sonia

"I'm good... who's this?" Sally pointed to Sonia, who then frowned

"This? oh it's my sister, Sonia" Sonic replied

"Oh hello" Sally approached Sonia

"Hello to you too, so you're Sonic's girlfriend right?" Sonia asked, making Sally blush

"Well uh... yeah, pretty much, I am the princess you know" Sally pointed out

"Pfft... then where's your crown? your throne, your scepter?" Sonia asked

"She doesn't need any of that" Sonic interrupted

"Exactly" Sally replied

"Well... I better be off to see Manic, and Amy" Sonia turned around, and got interrupted by Sally

"WAIT!" Sally yelled, then Sonia turned around "Who is Manic?"

"Our brother" Sonic and Sonia replied at the same time

"Triplets... ugh, that must be a pain" Sally giggled

"Yeah... well see ya" Sonia replied, then running off

**Sonia had located Amy's house, and knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer.**

* * *

**Watcha think? I don't know much about the underground either, so sorry if I make any mistakes**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Tails and Cream

**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to Sega, not me**

**It's been a while since doing this, so I might screw up some information**

* * *

**Sonia was standing at the door of Amy's house, waiting for her to answer, someone approached the door and opened it, revealing a pink hedgehog with her red dress, red boots, gloves with a bracelet on, and pink fur covering half her body.**

"Hello?" Amy asked

"Hello, is Manic here?" Sonia asked

"Yes, he's still asleep, you can go wake him up" Amy let Sonia in, then stopped her "I must ask... does he act like this when he's in love?" Amy asked, Sonia smiled

"Yeah, I'm afraid so... just get to know him, and you'll see" Sonia replied

"Tails said the same" Amy replied

"Aw, that cute little fox, I didn't know he had a girlfriend of his own though" Sonia stared at Amy, as she removed her arm from the door, Amy walked with her to the room where Manic was sleeping

"So... do you like fashion and stuff? or is there a boy you like?" Amy asked, Sonia stopped walking, Amy smiled

"Yeah... some clothes and fashionable stuff I like partly, and no, I don't like boys that much anymore" Sonia replied, Amy grabbed her hand and patted it

"You'll find the right one, one day" Amy assured her, Sonia smiled and nodded

"I hope so, they seem so snobby and selfish sometimes" Sonia began walking again, Amy pointed at the door where the guest room was, and Manic was sleeping. Sonia opened the door and saw Manic with his arms behind his head, and snoring "Try kissing him, he'll freak out" Sonia giggled, Amy frowned

"Um... should I?" Amy replied, as she got closer to Manic

"You only live once sister" Sonia looked at Amy, who shrugged her shoulders, Amy turned around and lent over Manic, then kissing him on the cheek, Manic twitched, then his eyes opened, Manic let out a small screech

"Ah, what? good morning?" Manic said confusingly

"Good morning Manic" Amy replied, as she stared into his eyes

"Hi Manic, we need to bring the van around here, it needs repairing badly" Sonia pointed out, Amy shook her head

"Nope, that's something for Tails and Rotor to do" Amy replied

"Tails and Rotor? who's Rotor?" Manic asked, as he sat up on the bed, Amy sat on the edge of the bed

"Rotor is our local mechanic, he taught Tails everything he knew, he's from the walrus species" Amy replied with a cheerful smile

"Alright, I better be going then, thanks for letting me stay here Amy" Manic kissed Amy on the cheek, making her blush, Manic and Sonia ran out the house to claim the Van. Amy was still sat on the edge of the bed left in shock, she felt the kiss on her cheek

"He... kissed me?" Amy told herself, then smiled "I can give him a chance" Amy got up and went to her kitchen.

*****Meanwhile at Tails and Cream's house*****

**Tails had went downstairs with Cream, then watching television whilst cuddled up on the sofa, Tails was stroking Cream's head making her let out a cute smile, which always made his day.**

"Have I ever told you, that when you smile, you make my day" Tails asked, Cream turned around and kissed him

"Nope, but that's cute" Cream replied, then kissing Tails again

"I've gotta go to work now" Tails got up and kissed Cream on the cheek "See ya later, love you"

"Love you" Cream yelled back, as Tails left the house

"Tails, there you are" A familiar voice yelled, Tails turned around and saw Rotor

"Hey Rotor, whats up?" Tails asked, as he stood in front of Rotor

"Did you know the underground are here, with their van?" Rotor replied

"I knew the underground were here, but I didn't know they had a van" Tails replied

"Well, they say it needs repairing, so you ready for work?" Rotor asked

"Yep, Cream gave me a smile which will get me through the day" Tails replied with a cheerful smile as he thought about it

"Aw, that's cute, how are you two?" Rotor asked as the two walked to the garage

"We're fine, Cream is still as cute as ever, I cant get that... time out of my head" Tails thought about the day he saved her

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Tails was flying around Robotropolis, then he saw a Rabbit picking flowers in a nearby field, Tails watched over her, until Swatbots appeared around her, Cream looked around and saw them, then let out a scream. Tails dove down and grabbed Cream, then flew away with Cream in Tails' arms, Cream had her eyes closed, Tails had landed in a forest where there were no Swatbots.**

"A-are you going to kill me?" Cream asked with fear in her voice

"Of course not, I saved you little girl" Tails replied

"Huh?" Cream opened her eyes, and saw the two tails fox holding her "Who are you?"

"I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails" Tails replied

"Okay Tails, thanks for saving me" Cream kissed Tails on the cheek, making him blush

"Where do you live? I'll take you back home" Tails asked, still blushing, Cream frowned

"Actually, I don't live anywhere, my mother disappeared a while ago" Cream replied

"How silly of me, what's your name little girl?" Tails asked

"My name is Cream" Cream replied

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl" Tails replied, Cream blushed and giggled "I'll take you to Knothole, you like the people there"

"What sort of people?" Cream asked, as Tails took off with Cream in his arms

"There's a walrus called Rotor I work with, we have a princess called Sally Acorn" Tails said, Creams eyes grew wide

"Does she have a castle?" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"I'm afraid not, but one day I'll get you one, you seem cute enough to be a princess" Tails smiled at Cream, Tails landed in Knothole

"So who are the others?" Cream asked

"There are a few, Bunnie, Antoine, Nicole the computer... and my best friend Sonic... who I haven't seen in ages" Tails replied with a frown

"You'll see him one day, we're friends right?" Cream replied

"Right" Tails replied "So... since you have no where to live, you can live in my house, with me"

"Okay, what sort of food do you like by the way?" Cream asked

"I like vegetables and stuff, not really a carnivore anymore" Tails replied

"That's good, I love vegetables" Cream replied with a cheerful smile

"Now I'll show you around my home, you can live here for as long as you want" Tails walked towards his house, Cream held his hand which made him blush

*****FLASHBACK ENDS*****

**Tails was repairing the van, he didn't even realize, but Rotor noticed he was daydreaming whilst working on the undergrounds van, he made no mistakes, Rotor approached Tails**

"Tails, that was amazing... how can you do that?" Rotor asked

"Do what?" Tails replied getting out from underneath the van

"Daydream and not concentrate on what you're doing, but you done it" Rotor pointed to the van which was repaired

"Huh, weird but okay" Tails replied, then stood up

"I think we should let Sonic or Sonia know about the van" Rotor smiled

"How did you know about Sonia?" Tails replied

"She delivered the van here... wow, I would have thought you'd known that, and I met Manic too, nice guy" Rotor said

"Well, I'm going to have a break, see ya soon" Tails walked out of the garage and back to his house, thinking again

*****FLASHBACK*****

**3 Weeks later, Tails had gotten to know Cream very well, they were close friends, Cream had a good relationship with Amy, almost like sisters, she made friends with everyone that Tails described in Knothole. Tails was sitting on a cliff, surrounded by tree's, fortunately the place he sat down at, was a big patch of grass, Tails sat there sobbing into his hands.**

"Why... I'm so lonely, I don't know what it's like to feel love..." Tails told himself, muttering into his hands. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder, which turned into a hug, Tails looked up and saw Cream

"I came here to watch the sun set with you Tails... and I've never fallen in love" Cream replied, as she sat down next to him "We're in the same situation as each other I guess"

"I'll just die alone... like everybody else who hasn't found love..." Tails replied, sobbing into his hands

"Tails... I love you" Cream replied

"Y-you do?" Tails turned around and hugged her "I love you too... as a friend" Tails watched Cream closely, as she shook her head

"I love you more than a friend... Tails... would you go out with me?" Cream asked nervously

"Sure" Tails wiped his tears and sat closer to Cream, then putting one arm around her, and his tails around her to keep her warm

"I don't know much about love, but I know you're going to be great at it" Cream assured Tails

"Thanks... you'll be a great girlfriend" Tails kissed Cream on the cheek, making her blush, then giggle "Amy knows more about this love stuff as she's had a bit of experience"

"With who?" Cream replied

"Actually, coming to think of it... she hasn't, but I'm sure she's looking for a boyfriend, she'll find the right one, one day" Tails smiled as Cream smiled, they watched the sunset together, with Cream in Tails' arms

*****FLASHBACK ENDS*****

**Tails is at the door to his house, he walks in and see's Cream laying on the sofa, taking a nap. Tails kisses her on the forehead then goes to the kitchen to make some lunch.**

* * *

**Aw, is so cute, I'm not sure how you can view my images, but I draw some of the worst fan art for Sonic ever, I draw mainly Tails... then Amy, and Cream**

"


	6. Chapter 6: Freedom Fighter talk

**(…)**

5 days later

Manic is taking out Amy, on their first date together, Amy had got to know Manic pretty well, Manic did the same to Amy.

"Ready do go?" Manic asked, Amy nodded, then wrapped her arm around him

"I'm ready" Amy replied, Manic and Amy then walked towards the underground van

15 minutes later

Manic and Amy were having a conversation through the whole journey, Amy asking Manic what he liked, and Manic asking Amy about her hobbies

"I found this place on my journey's to stop robotnik" Manic added, Amy nodded

"Well uh... are we there yet?" Amy asked

"Yes we are" Manic then turned the ignition off and stood up, then grabbed Amy's hand

"What sort of food do they have here?" Amy asked, Manic laughed

"Just chili dogs" Manic replied

"Chili dogs?" Amy asked

"Some spicy food or something" Manic replied, Amy nodded

**(…)**

**Meanwhile with Sonic**

"Hey Sal" Sonic shouted, seeing the princess walking across the pathway

"Hey Sonic" Sally then walked up to him and hugged him "Where have you been?"

"I've been fighting Robotnik with my brother and sister" Sonic replied as he pulled away from the hug

"Ah, I see... well I must say, you trained Tails well, he's a great freedom fighter" Sally replied, Sonic nodded

"I know, he saved them two girls himself, he told me" Sonic added

"I think the rabbit is really cute, but I'm not sure about that hedgehog" Sally replied, Sonic was confused and tilted his head

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked

"I mean, that hedgehog... she's twelve years old, and she is really grown up for her age" Sally replied, Sonic just laughed

"Well, you haven't grown up one bit Sally" Sonic added, Sally frowned

"I couldn't really care, being a freedom fighter is what I really care about" Sally replied, Sonic shrugged his shoulders

"It's the easiest job ever" Sonic replied

"To you it is" Sally added

"Hey, you never know, it can be to others" Sonic sighed

"Well, besides the point, we could teach Amy to be a freedom fighter" Sally replied

"What about Cream?" Sonic asked, Sally shook her head

"That's her choice, she is a polite girl, she addresses my by Miss. Sally, and she'll address you by Mr. Sonic" Sally replied

"Aw, that's cute... I hope her and Tails have a family one day, they're so cute together, their children will probably be cuter" Sonic replied, Sally laughed

"I was going to ask you if we wanted a family... but, I guess you wont" Sally asked

"Eh... how about no" Sonic replied, Sally kissed him on the cheek

"You're more sensible from the last time I seen you" Sally pointed out

"Meh, it's a part of growing up... I remember Uncle Chuck saying that when I asked him about his grey hair" Sonic sighed

**(…)**

**Meanwhile with Tails**

Tails had woken up in a bed next to his girlfriend Cream, Tails nudged her a few times to wake her up, once she woke up, she opened her eyes wide and kissed Tails on the cheek

"Hey Cream" Tails said, as he stroked the rabbits head gently

"Hey Tails, we gonna do anything today?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Well, I was wondering... do you want to be a freedom fighter with me?" Tails asked, Cream's eyes grew wide

"I-I'm not sure Tails... do we have to do bad stuff?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head

"You can save people, or if you don't want to do that, you can be taught by Rotor, and learn about machinery" Tails replied, Cream pointed at Tails

"If I did, I'd want to be taught by you... but being a freedom fighter sounds fun... what about the other two?" Cream asked

"Other two?" Tails asked confusingly

"You know, Mr. Manic and Miss. Sonia" Cream replied

"Oh yeah... you don't have to use manners around me Cream, we know each other too well to not know what we're saying" Tails added, Cream blushed and smiled

"You're right... I want to become a freedom fighter then" Cream replied, Tails nodded

"Okay, but if I were you... you should get some new clothes... I mean, you don't want anyone looking up your skirt when you fly right?" Tails asked, Cream blushed and smiled

"No... only you can look" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"Okay, that's a bit weird, but... okay" Tails replied, Cream laughed

"So what clothes did you have in mind?" Cream asked, Tails thought for a second

"Well... maybe an orange shirt and jacket... some sunglasses to make you look cool, and some yellow pants" Tails replied

"I like that idea, you know exactly what I like Tails" Cream added, Tails blushed

"That's good" Tails replied "Now we gotta get ready, I'll see if I can get you some clothes

"Actually we could ask Amy if she could make me some clothes... after all, she is my best friend" Cream replied, Tails' eyes grew wide

"I didn't know about that... oh, do you mean close friends?" Tails asked

"Yeah, that... we're like, as close as two sisters" Cream replied, Tails smiled

"I think it's great you have such good friends" Tails added, Cream blushed again and then kissed him deeply on the lips

"I think I want to lay in today" Cream said as she pulled away from the kiss

"Alright" Tails kissed her on the forehead and got out the bed "I wont disturb you until you get up" Tails then left the room

**(…)**

**A/N: I'm a hater of a few characters... but the story wouldn't make any sense without them, Sally is my 3rd most hated one, she's just one of them whores that SATAM added -.-**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Cream The Freedom Fighter

**(…)**

Meanwhile after Amy's date

"I uh... I'm not sure if I want to date you Manic" Amy said as she got into the underground van with him

"Okay... but I can at least be happy your safe" Manic replied as the vehicle started moving

"Yeah... I'm sorry Manic, but I think there are better men out there" Amy pointed out, Manic frowned

"I understand" Manic replied

"You cant, you're a man..." Amy added, Manic laughed

"Hey... that's a bit harsh" Manic added, Amy laughed

"No... but seriously, I'm staying single for now" Amy replied

**(…)**

"Alright Cream, I'll teach you how to become a freedom fighter" Tails said, Cream smiled

"Okay, what about the new clothes?" Cream asked, Tails sighed

"I forgot, we need to ask Amy if she can make some of them, let's go ask quick" Tails and Cream ran towards Amy's house. They knocked on the door and it was answered almost instantly

"Hey guys" Amy said, Cream then hugged her

"Hello Amy, can you make me some new clothes?" Cream asked

"Sure, but why?" Amy asked, Cream giggled

"Tails is going to teach me about becoming a freedom fighter" Cream replied as she pulled away from the hug

"Huh, mind if I come along and help?" Amy asked, Tails smiled

"Not at all, but she needs an orange shirt and yellow pants" Tails asked

"Actually, I have an old pair from when me and Cream used to go skiing" Amy replied

"Oh yeah, I remember, it used to get really cold, did you wear that sort of clothing to become a freedom fighter Amy?" Cream asked

"Uh... yeah, I don't want anybody knowing what I wear underneath my dress... anyway, let me get the clothes" Amy said, she then ran upstairs to her room, and came back down with yellow pants and an orange shirt, she gave them to Cream "You can get changed in the bathroom" Amy said, Cream nodded and walked in then going to the bathroom

"Man, she's so cute... so how did your date go with Manic?" Tails asked, Amy smiled

"It was alright I guess... I still think there is a better man out there" Amy replied, Tails shook his head

"I don't think they get better than that, I hope you realize that Manic is a hero" Tails added, Amy nodded

"Yeah... I know, but I'd prefer staying single, but there is only one guy I want to go out with..." Amy replied, Tails looked suspicious

"Who?" Tails asked

"Uh... y-you" Amy replied, Tails blushed and smiled

"I understand... you want the person who saved you, but you can only like what's inside men, not the outside" Tails replied

"You're right, but you and Cream are perfect for each other, I don't mean to interrupt anything" Amy added, Tails nodded, and then saw Cream approaching in her new clothing

"Ready to become a freedom fighter Cream?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and grabbed his hand

"Ready" Cream replied, Amy looked at the two with a cheerful smile, with the it's-so-cute face

**(…)**

**So then, Cream learnt how to become a freedom fighter, she still was polite around others.**

**Amy never dated again, her only bad experience being that she tried food she didn't like, she stayed single but visited Sonic and Tails a lot, as she got to know them better.**

**Sonia and Sonic had been given a home each, not being as close as they used to be as brother and sister, but they still saw each other. Then Manic, he just sung a lot of songs... and to the current day he is.**

"Alright... so there's a band called Gun's N' Roses from Earth, which was a thousand years ago... these lyrics are amazing" Manic said as he sat at his drums, reading the old script, he found the notes page and got the drums notes out from the back of the paper, he started playing the tune "Knocking On Heavens Door"

"Wow, you're amazing" Amy interrupted, Manic looked up and saw her standing at the doorway of his own house

"Heh, thanks, I've been practising since the day I was born" Manic replied, Amy then walked up to him and held his chin

"I underestimated you Manic, I think we should be together" Amy sighed "I had done a lot of thinking, and I think you're the only mature guy I know, Sonic is pretty gross" Amy pointed out

"R-really?" Manic asked

"Yes really" Amy then lent her head in closer to him and kissed him deeply on the lips, Manic was blushing like crazy "You've never blushed that much before have you?"

"Uh... no, I-I've never kissed anyone, that was amazing" Manic pointed out, Amy laughed and grabbed his hand

"I need a little company, can you play a song for me?" Amy asked, Manic nodded

"I'll try" Manic replied

**So after 5 love songs Manic could think up of, Amy had grown really close to him, they were together throughout the day, and loved each other constantly**

**The end**

**(…)**

**Cheesy corny, I don't give a crap, how do I write stuff that isn't? I mean come on, I am old... **

**Maybe, but sorry it had to end short, I wanted to get on with some other stuff like work and Christmas presents and stuff.**

**R&R**


End file.
